Digimon Zero Three
by Lizardon
Summary: Doch den Digirittern war kein ewiger Friede gegönnt, denn eine neue Macht, entstanden aus schier unendlicher Dunkelheit, bannte sich an und drohte beide Welten zu zerstören.
1. Steckbrief

**Steckbrief: Charaktere und Digimon**

**1.1 Neue Digiritter: Teiko Seigi**  
/image/anime girl purple/HyugaNejiNinja/Anime/e1ee5c9e.jpg?o122

Namensbedeutung: rechtschaffendes Kind  
Alter: 15  
Charakter: mutig, übermütig, naiv, optimistisch, manchmal ein wenig kindisch, unvernünftig und handelt aus reinem Bauchgefühl heraus, großer Sinn für Gerechtigkeit, aufbrausend, risikofreudig  
Evolutionssterne: Mut und Gerechtigkeit  
Digimonpartner: Monodramon (männlich)

Sonstiges:  
Teiko möchte die anderen Digiritter gerne anführen dazu gibt sie ihnen bei Kämpfen die nötige Motivation mit ihrem Optimismus.  
Dabei tappt sie auch ab und zu mit einer gewissen Naivität in gefährliche Lagen.

Vernunft ist in Teikos Augen etwas für Langeweiler. Das Leben ist schließlich zum Leben und nicht zum Nachdenken gemacht.  
Streitet sich Teiko mit jemanden so wird die Digirittern auch recht schnell aufbrausend, sagt ihrem Gegenüber manchmal verletzende Worte, die nicht wirklich der Wahrheit entsprechen.

Sehr wichtig für sie ist die Gerechtigkeit. Ihr Vater, welcher Bankangestellter war, wurde bei einem Überfall erschossen. Den Räuber hat man nie gefasst und die Gerechtigkeit für diesen Mord hat es nie gegeben. Auch die grausamen Monster in der Digiwelt scheinen nie ihre gerechte Strafe zu bekommen. Deshalb möchte Teiko dafür einschreiten. Schließlich sind ihrer Meinung nach die Digiritter auch die Hüter der Gerechtigkeit.

**1.2 Neue Digiritter: Ichigo Kyomei**  
/image/anime boy blue/ElleLawliet/Onni/animeboy.jpg?o24

Namensbedeutung: (erster?) Schutzengel  
Alter: 14  
Charakter: mitfühlend, selbstlos, aufrichtig, neugierig, besserwisserisch, ehrgeizig, einfühlsam, rücksichtsvoll  
Evolutionssterne: Liebe, Aufrichtigkeit und Wissen  
Digimonpartner: Lopmon (weiblich)

Seine Eltern sind zwar nicht arm, haben aber trotzdem nicht das Geld ihren Sohn auf eine teure Privatschule zu schicken, auch sträuben sie sich aufgrund des Leistungsdrucks dagegen. Ichigo hingegen möchte jenen Schülern um nichts in deren Wissen nachstehen und versucht sich alles selbst beizubringen. Generell glaubt er stets alles zu wissen und machte sich dadurch bei seinem Mitschülern recht unbeliebt.

Seine Freunde jedoch schlossen ihn in ihr Herz, da er stets zuerst an andere denkt, mit jedem Wesen mitfühlt und sich selbst, wenn es denn sein muss, in den Hintergrund stellt. Ichigo wählt seine Worte meistens bedacht, darauf erpicht niemanden zu verletzen.

**1.3 Neue Digiritter: Yuudai Táyori **  
/image/anime boy cool/GaaraXLee/Lucrecia20-20Evening20Moon1.jpg?o7

Namensbedeutung: die hervorragende Leistung  
Alter: 14  
Charakter: vernünftig, ruhig, überheblich, sehr zuverlässig und immer da wenn man ihn braucht, bewahrt in jeder Situation einen kühlen Kopf  
Evolutionssterne: Vernunft und Zuverlässigkeit  
Digimonpartner: Leormon (männlich)

Yuudai hält nicht viel von Teiko und ihrer Kampfphilosophie. Er möchte in die Situation der Lage einsehen und erst über Strategien und Vorgehensweise sprechen. Sein Partner Leormon unterstützt ihn in dieser Denkweise und gibt ihm das Gefühl Recht zu behalten.  
In Kämpfen ist Yuudai stets präsent und erweist sich als zuverlässiger Digiritter.

Generell ist Yuudai recht überheblich und darauf fixiert Recht zu behalten. Beide Partner, sowohl Mensch als auch Digimon, sind von sich überzeugt. Leormon geht in Kämpfen sehr offensiv vor und nimmt weder Rücksicht auf seine Feinde noch auf seine Freunde.

**1.4 Neue Digiritter: Sayuri Yunsui **  
/image/anime girl red/misspretty13/Anime Pictures/RedGirl2.jpg?o86

Namensbedeutung: kleine Lilie  
Alter: 9 - 10  
Charakter: schüchtern, hilfsbereit, gutgläubig, geht Konfrontationen so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg, höflich, bescheiden  
Evolutionssterne: Friede und Hilfsbereitschaft  
Digimonpartner: Salamon (weiblich)

Sayuri ist mit knapp zehn Jahren das Nesthäkchen der Gruppe. Es mangelt der ihr manchmal an Selbstbewusstsein. Diese Tatsache ruht auf den Alterunterschied der Digiritter zu ihr.

Sayuri hilft den Menschen gerne bei Arbeiten aus. Wo sie nur kann versucht sie anderen zu. Sie hasst den Streit und geht auch so gut wie möglich den, oft unvermeidlichen, Kampf aus dem Weg.  
Zu viel Aufmerksamkeit ist Sayuri oft unangenehm.

**2.1 Digiritter 2.Genaration: Daisuke Motomiya**

Namensbedeutung: große Hilfe  
Alter: 14  
Charakter: unüberlegt, handelt vorschnell, naiv, optimistisch, mutig, für Freunde immer da, glaubt an das Gute im Menschen und Digimon, unvernünftig  
Wappen: /  
Armoreier: Mut und Freundschaft  
Evolutionsstern: Freundschaft  
Digimonpartner: Veemon (männlich)

Daisukes Optimismus half den Digirittern der zweiten Generation schon als so manch schier aussichtslosen Lage heraus. Auch sein Glaube in das Gute im Menschen ist unerschütterlich. Jedoch sind seine Handlungen oft recht unüberlegt und nicht immer vernünftig. Er ähnelt seinen Vorgänger Taichi in gewissen Situationen und Lagen sehr, doch es zeichnet ihn dazu noch ein gewisses Maß an Naivität aus.

**2.2 Digiritter 2.Genaration: Ken Ichijouji**

Namensbedeutung: innere Stärke  
Alter: 15  
Charakter: freundlich, still, nachdenklich, vernünftig, sensibel, großes Verantwortungsbewusstsein, zuverlässig  
Wappen: Freundlichkeit  
Armorei: /  
Evolutionssterne: Freundlichkeit und Vertrauen  
Digimonpartner: Wormon (männlich)

Der Tod seines Bruders prägte Ken. Die Schuld, die er sich zusprach, nützte Yukio Oikawa aus und benützte Ken um die Saat der Finsternis ihn in einzupflanzen. Durch diese geleitet zwang er Digimon schwarze Türme zu errichten. Oikawa brauchte die schwarzen Türme um seine Pläne zu vervollständigen.

Das Auftreten anderer Digiritter und den somit verbundenen Tod von Wormon ließ ihn wieder zu sich kommen. Wormon wurde als Digimonei wiedergeboren und sein Digiritter begann über seine Taten nachzudenken und sie zu bereuen. Erst am Ende des gemeinsamen Weges der Digiritter sollte er verstehen für seine Taten gebüßt zu haben.

**2.3 Digiritter 2.Genaration: Miyako Inoue**

Namensbedeutung: schönes Märzkind  
Alter: 15  
Charakter: aufbrausend, redet viel und gerne, temperamentvoll, mitfühlend, aufrichtig, ehrlich  
Wappen: /  
Armorei: Liebe und Aufrichtigkeit  
Evolutionsstern: Mitgefühl  
Digimonpartner: Hawkmon (männlich)

Sie redet sehr viel und überlegt manchmal ihre Wortwahl nicht, sodass sie ab und zu etwas recht unsensibles sagt.

Miyako hilft der Gruppe ein so manches Mal mit ihrem Wissen über verschiedene Computerprogramme aus. Sie sträubte sich erst dagegen mit ihrem Digimonpartner Hawkmon in den Kampf zu ziehen. Kämpfen wollte sie erst nicht wirklich, doch es wurde ihr keine andere Wahl gelassen.

Dazu ist die Digiritterin temperamentvoll und sehr aufrichtig. Sie kann es nicht sehen wenn Lebewesen leiden müssen und hegt für jene großes Mitgefühl.

Miyako liegt besonders viel an ihrer besten Freundin Hikari und auch an Ken.

**2.4 Digiritter 2.Generation: Hikari Yagami**

Namensbedeutung: Licht  
Alter: 14  
Charakter: mitfühlend, selbstlos, hilfsbereit, einfühlsam, manchmal ein wenig ängstlich und nachdenklich  
Wappen: Licht  
Armorei: Licht  
Evolutionsstern: Licht  
Digimonpartner: Gatomon (weiblich)

Hikari ist die kleine Schwester von Taichi. Ihre Digimonpartnerin Gatomon traf sie damals im Kampf gegen Myotismon. Das Katzendigimon gehörte damals zum Team des Feindes. Doch sie entscheid sich für ihre Digiritterin und gegen Myotismon.

Da Hikari das Wappen des Lichts trägt fürchtet sie sich von je an vor der Finsternis. Das Meer der Finsternis lässt sie panisch werden, glaubt sie doch immer von ihm verschlungen zu werden.

Gatomon trägt den heiligen Ring, welcher ihr erlaubt auf dem Championlevel zu bleiben. Die schwarzen Ringe entstanden aus der umgekehrten Programmierungen des heiligen Rings.

**2.5 Digiritter 2.Generation: Iori Hida **

Namensbedeutung: tut mir leid, das habe ich nicht herausgefunden...  
Alter: 12 - 13  
Charakter: ernst, ruhig, nachträglich, vernünftig, wissbegierig, zuverlässig  
Wappen: /  
Armorei: Wissen und Zuverlässigkeit  
Evolutionsstern: Ehrlichkeit  
Digimonpartner: Armadilomon (männlich)

Ioris Vater war eng befreundet mit Yukio Oikawa. Der Tod seines Vaters hat den Jungen sehr geprägt. Aus diesem Grund ist er ein eher zurückhaltender und auch ernster Junge, welcher schnell etwas übel nimmt.

Er hält nichts von überstürzten Handlungen und ist stets da wenn man ihn braucht. Auch steht er den anderen Digirittern nicht bloß im Kampf zur Seite, sondern auch stets mit seinem Wissen.

**2.5 Digiritter 2.Generation: Takeru Takaishi**

Namensbedeutung: krieger, millitärisch  
Alter: 14  
Charakter: ruhig, ernst, strategisch vorgehend, optimistisch  
Wappen: Hoffnung  
Armorei: Hoffnung  
Evolutionsstern: Hoffnung  
Digimonpartner: Patamon (männlich)

Bei den ersten großen Kampf der Digiritter verlor sein Digimon Patamon sein Leben und wandelte sich in ein Digimonei zurück. Dieses Erlebnis prägte den damals noch achtjährigen Jungen.  
Durch Patamon hatte Takeru gelernt wie wichtig es manchmal sein kann zu kämpfen sowie nie die Hoffnung zu verlieren.

Auch die Scheidung seiner Eltern formte seinen Charakter, sowie den seines größeren Bruders Yamato. Die beiden Geschwister leben getrennt wollen sich aber so oft wie möglich sehen.

**3.1 Digiritter 1.Generation: Taichi Yagami**

Namensbedeutung: Die Namensbedeutung beinhaltet die Vorstellung der ‚Chi-Energie'. Weitere Bedeutung kann ‚Höchste' sein.  
Alter: 18  
Charakter: handelt vorschnell und manchmal recht unüberlegt, optimistisch, weiß andere aufzubauen, risikofreudig, mutig  
Wappen: Mut  
Digimonpartner: Agumon (männlich)

Taichi, Daisuke und Teiko sind ähneln sich in gewissen Punkten sehr. Jedoch fehlt, auch wenn Taichi manchmal längere Zeit zum Überlegungen und Verstehen braucht, Taichi Daisukes Naivität. Taichis Handlungen sind nicht immer unvernünftig und überlegt.

Er führte die erste Gruppe Digiritter an. Dies beruhte auf seiner Fähigkeit den Digirittern Mut und Vertrauen in sich selbst zu schenken.

Taichi ist Hikaris großer Bruder.

**3.2 Digiritter 1.Generation: Yamato Ishida**

Namensbedeutung: Yamato ist ein alter japanischer Name. Kinder, welche diesen Namen tragen, empfinden dies als eine besondere Ehrung.  
Alter: 18  
Charakter: vernünftig, nachdenklich, manchmal recht melancholisch, hängt sehr an guten Freunden und für diese stets da  
Wappen: Freundschaft  
Digimonpartner: Gabumon (männlich)

Yamato und sein kleiner Bruder Takeru leben getrennt. Die Scheidung der Eltern hat die beiden Brüder sehr geprägt. Als Takeru noch ein Kind war, war Yamato darauf erpicht diesen um jeden Preis zu beschützen. Wirklich gute freunde zählen in seinen Augen sehr viel und sind ihn viel wert.

Er liebte von je an die Musik und ist der Sänger seiner Schulband. Sie spielen auch noch heute zusammen.

**3.3 Digiritter 1.Generation: Sora Tankenochi**

Namensbedeutung: Himmel  
Alter: 18  
Charakter: mitfühlend, um jeden besorgt, gute Zuhörerin und da wenn man ihre Hilfe braucht, rücksichtsvoll  
Wappen: Liebe  
Digimonpartner: Biyomon (weiblich)

Sora ist für ihre Freunde da und stellt sich in den Hintergrund, wenn es jemand anderen schlecht geht. Sie war der Zusammenhalt der Gruppe und wusste Streit zu schlichten.

In ihrer Freizeit spielt sie leidenschaftlich gerne Tennis und Fußball

**3.4 Digiritter 1.Generation: Koushirou Izumi**

Namensbedeutung: tut mir leid, ich werde wohl noch danach suchen müssen...  
Alter: 18  
Charakter: neugierig, wissbegierig, denkt oft analytisch, an verschiedensten Sachen interessiert  
Wappen: Wissen  
Digimonpartner: Tentomon (männlich)

Koushirou ist ein Adoptivkind, da seine Eltern bei einem Autounfall verstarben. Seine Pflegeeltern wollten es ihm sagen, wenn er größer geworden war. Doch er bekam durch Zufall deren Gespräch mit und erfuhr diese Tatsache bereits als Kind. Aus diesem Grund versteckte sich Koushirou oft hinter seinem Computer und arbeitete daran. Sein Interessengebiet ist recht weit gefächert, doch er ist hauptsächlich auf Computerprogramme fixiert. Dieses Wissen hilft der Gruppe oft weiter.

**3.5 Digiritter 1.Generation: Mimi Tachikawa**

Namensbedeutung: wahre Schönheit  
Alter: 18  
Charakter: aufbrausend, verwöhnt, kann kein Leid sehen und fürsorglich, stellt sich gerne in den Mittelpunkt, aufrichtig  
Wappen: Aufrichtigkeit  
Digimonpartner: Palmon (weiblich)

Mimi lebt in der USA, doch dies hält sie nicht davon ab ihren Freunden zu helfen.  
Generell ist sie sehr fürsorglich und kann kein Leid sehen. So vermeidet sie auch so gut wie möglich Kämpfe.

Mimi ist das typische Mädchen. Sie liebt schöne Kleidung, Luxus und möchte wie eine Prinzessin behandelt werden. Während der Abenteuer und des Aufenthaltes in der Digiwelt sah sie sein, dass nicht stets alles nach ihren Kopf gehen kann und wie wichtig es ist Rücksicht zu nehmen. Geschieht etwas nicht nach ihren Willen so kann sie auch rasch aufbrausend werden.  
Trotzdem hat sie es gerne bewundert zu werden. Mit ihren Gefühlen ist sie stets aufrichtig und scheut sich auch nicht diese zu zeigen.

**3.6 Digiritter 1.Generation: Joe Kido**

Namensbedeutung: tut mir leid, das habe ich nicht herausgefunden...  
Alter: 19-20  
Charakter: vernünftig, hält nichts von unüberlegten oder spontanen Entscheidungen, zuverlässig, vorsichtig  
Wappen: Zuverlässigkeit  
Digimonpartner: Gomamon (männlich)

Joe geht jeder möglichen Gefahr aus dem Weg. Jeder neuen Situation begegnet er erst mit Vorsicht. Sein großes Verantwortungsbewusstsein verbot ihm damals in der Digiwelt spontane Entscheidungen zu treffen. Er war der Älteste der Gruppe und wollte die jüngeren Kinder beschützen.

Joe ist stets zuverlässig und für seine Freunde da. Für jene nimmt er sogar große Risiken auf sich und stellt sich selbstlos den Gefahren, wenn es andere nur vor Leid bewahrt.

Sein Traumberuf ist es Arzt zu werden. Vor Kurzem fing er an Medizin zu studieren.

**4.1 Digimonpartner neue Digiritter: Monodramon**

Level: Rookie  
Digiritter: Teiko  
Charakter: frech, vorlaut, dickköpfig

Armor Digitation(Mut): Allomon  
dma./DMA/DigimonStands/Bandai/Allomon.jpg  
Armor Digitation(Gerechtigkeit): Magnamon X  
images./digimon/images/d/d2/Magnamonx.jpg

Digitation Champion(Mut): Tyrannomon  
dma./DMA/DigimonStands/Bandai/Tyrannomon.jpg  
Digitation Ultra(Mut): MetalTyrannomon  
images./digimon/images/e/e6/MetalTyrannomon.gif  
Digitation Mega(Mut): Machinedramon  
digipedia./encyc/images/machinedramon.jpg

Digitation Champion(Gerechtigkeit): Monochromon  
digipedia./encyc/images/monochrosm.JPG  
Digitation Ultra(Gerechtigkeit): Megadramon  
ca./digijosied5/images/Megadramon.gif

Warp DNA-Digitation(Mega)(Liebe, Aufrichtigkeit, Wissen + Mut und Gerechtigkeit):

**4.2 Digimonpartner neue Digiritter: Lopmon**

Level: Rookie  
Digiritter: Ichigo  
Charakter: steht gerne im Mittelpunkt, kindlich, launenhaft

Digitation Armor(Liebe): Harpymon  
ca./digijosied4/images/Harpymon2.jpg  
Digitation Armor(Aufrichtigkeit): Rapidmon(gold)  
ca./digijosied6/images/RapidmonGold.gif  
Digitation Armor(Wissen): Gargoylemon  
cf./digijosied3/images/Gargoylemon.jpg

Digitation Champion(Liebe): Endigomon  
digipedia./encyc/images/endigomon.jpg  
Digitation Ultra(Liebe): Antylamon  
shiningevo./encyclopedia/images/antylamon.jpg  
Digitation Mega(Liebe): Kerubimon  
dma./DMA/DigimonStands/Toei/Kerpymon.gif

Digitation Champion(Aufrichtigkeit): Turiemon  
cf./digijosied7/images/Turuiemon.jpg  
Digitation Ultra(Aufrichtigkeit): Strikedramon  
ca./digijosied7/images/Strikedramon.jpg

Digitation Champion(Wissen): Centarumon  
www.lukasalbin.de/images/centaurumon.gif  
Digitation Ultra(Wissen):  
Saggitarimon

Warp DNA-Digitation(Mega)(Liebe, Aufrichtigkeit, Wissen + Mut und Gerechtigkeit):

**4.3 Digimonpartner neue Digiritter: Leormon**

Level: Rookie  
Digiritter: Yuudai  
Charakter: ernst, loyal, angriffslustig, rücksichtslos, zuverlässig

Digitation Armor(Vernunft): Thunderbirdmon  
www10.channel.or.jp/digimon/accel/evoimg/evopic/2627.jpg  
Digitation Armor(Zuverlässigkeit): Bullmon  
dma./DMA/DigimonStands/Bandai/Bullmon.jpg

Digitation Champion(Vernunft): Leomon  
images./digimon/images/6/68/Leomon.jpg  
Digitation Ultra(Vernunft): GrapLeomon  
dma./DMA/DigimonStands/Bandai/GrapLeomon.png

Digitation Champion(Zuverlässigkeit): Liomon  
images2.wikia./digimon/images/thumb/7/71/Liamon.jpg/275px-Liamon.jpg  
Digitation Ultra(Zuverlässigkeit): LoaderLeomon  
dma./DMA/DigimonStands/Bandai/LoaderLeomon.jpg

DNA-Digitation(Mega)(Friede und Hilsbereitschaft + Vernunft und Zuverlässigkeit): Saberleomon  
images./digimon/images/2/2a/SaberLeomon2.gif

**4.4 Digimonpartner neue Digiritter: Salamon**

Level : Rookie  
Digiritter: Sayuri  
Charakter: verspielt, kindlich, fröhlich

Digitation Armor(Friede): Swanmon  
ca./digijosied7/images/Swanmon.jpg  
Digitation Armor(Hilfsbereitschaft): Kabukimon  
cf./digijosied4/images/Kabukimon.jpg

Digitation Champion(Friede): D'Arcmon  
upload./wikipedia/en/thumb/1/16/D'Arcmon.jpg/200px-D'Arcmon.jpg  
Digitation Ultra(Friede): Hippogryphomon  
ca./digijosied4/images/HippoGryphomon2.gif

Digitation Champion(Hilfsbereitschaft): Witchmon  
cf./digijosied7/images/Witchmon2.jpg  
Digitation Ultra(Hilfsbereitschaft): Mystimon  
images./digimon/images/4/45/Mystimon.jpg

DNA-Digitation(Mega)(Friede und Hilsbereitschaft + Vernunft und Zuverlässigkeit): Saberleomon  
digipedia./encyc/images/saberleomon.jpg

**5.1 Digimonpartner 2.Generation: Veemon**

Level: Rookie  
Digiritter: Daisuke

Digitation Armor(Mut): Flamedramon  
thedigiduo2.free.fr/Saison2/Images-saison2/digivolutionsveemon4.jpg  
Digitation Armor(Freundschaft/Armorei): Raidramon  
upload./wikipedia/en/5/52/Raidramon.jpg  
Digitation Armor(Freundschaft/Stern): Depthmon  
ca./digijosied3/images/Depthmon.jpg

Digitation Champion: X-Veemon  
cf./digijosied3/images/ExVeemon22.jpg  
DNA-Digitation Ultra(X-Veemon + Stingmon): Paildramon  
images./digimon/images/b/b9/Paildramon.jpg  
Digitation Mega(Paildramon): Imperialdramon  
ca./digijosied4/images/Imperialdramon11.jpg  
Digitation Mega(Paildramon): Imperialdramon Fighter Mode  
dma./DMA/DigimonStands/Bandai/ImperialdramonFM.png  
Digitation Mega(Paildramon): Imperialdramon Paladin Mode  
upload./wikipedia/en/d/d5/ImperialdramonPaladin.gif

Digitation Champion(Freundschaft/Stern): Veedramon  
dma./DMA/DigimonStands/Bandai/Shadowman/Veedramon.jpg  
Digitation Ultra(Freundschaft/Stern): AeroVeedrmon  
dma./DMA/DigimonStands/Bandai/Shadowman/AeroVeedramon.jpg

**5.2 Digimonpartner 2.Generation: Wormmon**

Level: Rookie  
Digiritter: Ken

Digitation Armor(Freundlichkeit/Stern): Pucchiemon  
images./digimon/images/f/f2/PuttiemomDetailed.jpg  
Digitation Armor(Vertrauen): Butterflymon  
images4.wikia./digimon/images/thumb/f/fe/Butterflymon.jpg/275px-Butterflymon.jpg

Digitation Champion: Stingmon  
images./digimon/images/3/3d/Stingmon.jpg  
Digitation Ultra: Jewelbeemon  
dma./DMA/DigimonStands/Bandai/JewelBeemon.gif

DNA-Digitation Ultra(Stingmon + X-Veemon): Paildramon  
images./digimon/images/b/b9/Paildramon.jpg  
Digitation Mega(Paildramon): Imperialdramon  
ca./digijosied4/images/Imperialdramon11.jpg  
Digitation Mega(Paildramon): Imperialdramon Fighter Mode  
dma./DMA/DigimonStands/Bandai/ImperialdramonFM.png  
Digitation Mega(Paildramon): Imperialdramon Paladin Mode  
upload./wikipedia/en/d/d5/ImperialdramonPaladin.gif

Digitation Champion(Vertrauen): Kuwagamon  
dma./DMA/DigimonStands/Bandai/Kuwagamon.jpg  
Digitation Ultra(Vertrauen): Okuwamon  
dma./DMA/DigimonStands/Bandai/OkuwamonX.jpg

Digitation Champion(Freundlichkeit): Sorcerimon  
dma./DMA/DigimonStands/Toei/Sorcerymon.jpg  
Digitation Ultra(Freundlichkeit): Wisemon  
dma./DMA/DigimonStands/Bandai/Shadowman/Wisemon.jpg

**5.3 Digimonpartner 2.Generation: Hawkmon**

Level: Rookie  
Digiritter : Miyako

Digitation Armor(Liebe): Halsemon  
images4.wikia./digimon/images/thumb/8/81/Halsemon.jpg/275px-Halsemon.jpg  
Digitation Armor(Aufrichtigkeit): Shurimon  
images./digimon/images/f/f0/Shurimon.jpg  
Digitation Armor(Mitgefühl): Peacockmon  
dma./DMA/DigimonStands/Bandai/Peacokmon.jpg

Digitation Champion: Aquilamon  
cf./digijosied/images/Aquilamon22.jpg  
DNA-Digitation Ultra(Aquilamon + Gatomon): Silphymon  
images./digimon/images/9/9d/Silphymon.jpg

Digitation Champion(Mitgefühl): Kiwimon  
images./digimon/images/8/82/Kiwimon.gif  
Digitation Ultra(Mitgefühl): Piximon  
images./digimon/images/0/00/Piximon.gif

**5.4 Digimonpartner 2.Generation: Gatomon**

Level: Champion  
Digiritter: Hikari

Digitation Armor(Licht/Armorei): Nefertimon  
cf./digijosied5/images/Nefertimon2.jpg  
Digitation Armor(Licht/Stern): Maildramon  
images./digimon/images/5/50/Maildramon.jpg

DNA-Digitation Ultra(Gatomon + Aquilamon): Silphymon  
images./digimon/images/9/9d/Silphymon.jpg

Digitation Ultra: Angewomon  
/images/5/5a/Angewomon.jpg  
Digitation Ultra(Licht/Stern): Bastemon  
cf./digijosied2/images/Bastemon.jpg

**5.5 Digimonpartner 2.Generation: Armadilomon**

Level: Rookie  
Digiritter: Iori

Digitation Armor(Wissen): Digmon  
images./digimon/images/5/58/Digmon.jpg  
Digitation Armor(Zuverlässigkeit): Submarinmon  
/svflute87/submarinemon1.jpg  
Digitation Armor(Ehrlichkeit): Seahomon  
images1.wikia./digimon/images/thumb/6/67/Seahomon.jpg/275px-Seahomon.jpg

Digitation Champion: Ankylomon  
cf./digijosied/images/Ankylomon22.jpg  
DNA-Digitation Ultra(Ankylomon + Angemon): Shakkoumon  
images./digimon/images/1/1e/Shakkoumon.jpg

Digitation Champion(Ehrlichkeit): Thundermon  
dma./DMA/DigimonStands/Bandai/Thundermon.jpg  
Digitation Ultra(Ehrlichkeit): SuperStarmon  
images./digimon/images/8/82/SuperStarmon.jpg

**5.6 Digimonpartner 2.Generation: Patamon**

Level: Rookie  
Digiritter : Takeru

Digitation Armor(Hoffnung/Armorei): Pegasusmon  
images./digimon/images/c/ca/Pegusmon.jpg  
Digitation Armor(Hoffnung/Stern): Rhinomon  
images4.wikia./digimon/images/thumb/4/4b/Rhinomon.jpg/275px-Rhinomon.jpg

Digitation Champion: Angemon  
images./digimon/images/5/59/Angemon2.jpg  
Digitation Ultra: MagnaAngemon  
digipedia./encyc/images/magnaangemon.jpg  
DNA-Digitation Ultra(Angemon + Ankylomon): Shakkoumon  
images./digimon/images/1/1e/Shakkoumon.jpg

Digitation Champion(Hoffnung/Stern): Unimon  
cf./digijosied7/images/Unimon.gif  
Digitation Ultra(Hoffnung/Stern): Indramon  
dma./DMA/DigimonStands/Bandai/Indramon.png


	2. Prolog: Der Beginn des neuen Abenteuers

Schlaftrunken hiebte der junge Mann mit dem brünneten, wirr von Kopf abstehenden Haar auf den schon seit drei Minuten plärrenden Wecker. Doch Ruhe war ihm nicht gegönnt. Das Mobiltelefon neben ihn begann den neusten Klingelton abzuspielen und es schien nicht aufhören zu wollen, bevor er nicht abgehoben hatte.  
„Hnnn?", brummte er, gezwungenermaßen, in das Gerät.  
„Taichi, Taichi!", rief eine ihm seit Jahren nur allzu bekannte Stimme.  
„Ach Koushirou, wie kann man bloß um diese Uhrzeit…" Sein Blick fiel noch im Halbschlaf auf den zuvor fast erschlagenen Wecker. Die Zeiger verkündigten, dass es sechs Uhr dreißig war. „…so wach sein?"  
Die Stimme seines besten Freundes wurde todernst. „Taichi, ich habe die ganze Nacht eigenartige elektrische Schwingungen untersucht, in der Digiwelt geht es mittlerweile wieder nicht mehr mit Rechten Dingen zu!"  
„Okay, erzähl mir von den diesen…ähhh… Schwingungen heute Nachmittag, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit!"  
„Was machst du denn gerade, dass dir die Zeit für so etwas Wichtigem fehlt?", fragte Koushirou am anderen Leitung nach.  
„Schlafen, bis Nachmittag!"  
„Taichi?", rief sein bester Freund in das Telefon, doch da erklang bloß das Zeichen, dass er schon aufgelegt haben musste. „Taichi?" Nun ließ auch Koushirou das Telefon langsam aus der Hand, an seinen gewohnten Platz, gleiten. Sein Blick schweifte kurz den Laptop, nur wusste er bloß nicht was das Diagramm, welches er letzte Nacht von der Digiwelt erstellte, aussagen sollte.

Aufgeregtes Gemurmel ließ Taichi abermals aus dem Schlaf hochschrecken. Von allen Seiten war es zu vernehmen. Verschlafen, und sich dabei herzlich streckend und gähnend, trottete er zum Fenster. Der Anblick ließ ihm sofort all seine Schlaftrunkenheit vergessen. Am Himmel spiegelte sich in Bruchstücken die erst vor vier Jahren neu erblühte Digiwelt wieder.

Mit dem Geschehnis, welches sich dort abspielte, zog sie alle Zuschauer in ihrem Bann. Ein grässlich aussehendes Monster pirschte einem winzig kleinen, dennoch engelsgleichen, Digimon hinterher. Vor Erschöpfung hielt es kurz in seiner Schwebebewegung inne und beging den fatalen Fehler zurückzusehen. Sofort legten sich schneidend scharfe Klauen um das kleine Wesen, dämonengleiche, schmale Augen, welche in einem blutigen Rot aufleuchteten, begutachteten sein Opfer eine Weile. Die grausame Kreatur schien ein drachenähnliches Digimon zu sein, andererseits besaß es einen aufrechten Gang. Ein stählerner Panzer überzog den eines Menschen nicht unähnlichen Körper, bloß rubinrote, zackige Flügeln waren nicht von ihm bedeckt. Nach einer Weile der Angstqualen des kleinen Wesens spie das Monster einen züngelnden Feueratem, der sein Opfer in Daten aufzulösen begann.  
So rasch die Erscheinung am Himmel entstanden war, so löste sie sich auch sofort wieder im Nichts auf. Mitgefühl, sowie viel Verwunderung, keimten in Taichi auf. Sofort ertönte wieder Taichis Mobiltelefon, wieder meldete sich sein altbekannter Freund.  
„Ja, ich habe es auch gesehen!", murmelte er ungläubig in das Telefon.

Anscheinend war den Digirittern doch kein ewiger Friede gegönnt….


	3. Ereignisse und Recherchen

_Anmerkung: Hikarigaoka Westendviertel_

Ichigo konnte nicht mehr hinsehen. Zu grausam erschien ihm das Ereignis, welches zu sehen war. Das kleine Wesen wurde von dem Monster getötet. Zugleich verwirrte die sich im Himmel spiegelnde Welt den Jungen. Seine in dem Grün junger Tannen gefärbten Augen sahen kurz auf. Er wollte wissen ob dieser Spuk endlich vorbei war, doch dem war nicht so.

Vor etwa vier Jahren war die Erde von einem strahlenden Lichtmeer umhüllt worden, wie ein zarter Schleier hatte sie die von Menschen und Tieren teilende Welt umhüllt und vor der Dunkelheit beschützt. Jene dunkle Macht ging von einer anderen Welt aus. Zuerst waren es bloß vereinzelte Lichtkegel, die gegen die Dunkelheit ankämpften doch nicht zu gewinnen vermochten. Die Niederlage der einzelnen Lichtpunkte war gesichert gewesen.  
Damals hatte der sich nun vierzehnjährige Junge ängstlich an seine Eltern geklammert, hatte sein Gesicht in der Kleidung seiner Muter vergraben um das schreckliche Schauspiel nicht mit ansehen zu müssen. Die Dunkelheit schien erst die Überhand zu bewahren.  
„Sieh mal", hatte die Mutter ihrem Sohn mit sanfter Stimme in sein Ohr geflüstert. „Die Dunkelheit wird von dem Licht verdrängt."  
Ichigo wagte es sich kurz umzusehen. Zwei Kinder, welche nicht weit entfernt von ihm standen, hielten ein eigenartiges Gerät in die Luft. Jenes funkelte auf und dessen Licht bannte sich den Weg durch die Dunkelheit. Es vereinte sich anschließend mit den anderen Lichtkegeln. Ichigo wandte sich von seinen Eltern ab und ging einige Schritte nach vorne. So schien es auf der ganzen Welt zu geschehen, denn jene konnte sich von der Finsternis, welche sie umschlungen hatte, befreien. Sein Blick streifte die beiden Kinder. Sie hielten noch immer die Gerät gen Himmel und riefen zwei Namen. Sie endete beide auf ‚mon'.  
Ichigo sah die beiden Kinder bewundernd an. Er hätte auch so gerne helfen wollen, doch er hatte dieses Gerät nicht. Die Menschen redeten auch heute noch ab und an davon. Stets wurde dieser Tag dann in den Erzählungen als ‚der Tag an dem in die Erde in einem neuen Licht erstrahlte' bezeichnet.

Die Menschen raunten auf und ließen den Jungen sich von seinen Erinnerungen lösen. Die sich im Himmel spiegelnde Welt war verschwunden. So rasch sie in Erscheinung getreten war so rasch löste sie ihr Ebenbild auch wieder auf. Ichigo schluckte schwer. Das arme, kleine Wesen! Was auch immer es war, er fühlte mit ihm mit. Das Erlebnis vor vier Jahren hatte ihm gezeigt, dass das Licht, so schwach es auch anfangs schien, stets über die Finsternis triumphierte.

„Ichigo…", meinte seine beste Freundin und strich mit ihrer Hand durch sein azurblaues Haar. Sie hatten sich gerade auf den alltäglichen Weg in die Schule befunden, als dies geschah. „…komm, gehen wir."  
Auch sie schien verwundert, doch sie sagte, sie hätte geschlafen als dies vor vier Jahren geschehen war. Die fremde Dimension spiegelte sich schon einige Male auf der Erde wider, doch für sie hatte dies wenig an Bedeutung. Sie wollte davon einfach nichts wissen. Ichigo sah ihr jedoch an, dass auch sie das Sterben des Wesens beschäftigte.  
So machte er sich doch mit seiner Klassenkameradin gemächlich auf den Schulweg. Der Alltag schien schon wieder so rasch voranschreiten zu wollen, er ließ dem Jungen nicht einmal die Zeit das Gesehene zu verarbeiten.

Doch in der Schule ging trotz allem nichts so recht voran. Die Lehrer waren sichtlich nicht bei der Sache, zuminderst erschien es ihn bei den Meisten so, so wie auch manche ihrer Schüler nicht so recht konzentrieren konnten. Inzwischen war es schon fast fünf Uhr, doch Ichigos Gedanken drehten sich noch immer nur um das Monster und seinem hilflosen Opfer. Der Junge richtete sein Blick wieder zur Tafel. Der Lehrer erzählte etwas über Atome und deren Bestandteile. Mehr bekam Ichigo nicht mit, denn seine Gedanken waren abermals zu der mysteriösen Welt abgeschweift. So grausam sie ihm auch erschien, so faszinierend war sie. Er sah seufzend die Uhr an. In drei Minuten war es geschafft. Heute konnte er, so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, sich nicht auf den Unterricht fixieren. An normalen Tagen war Ichigo sehr wissbegierig und neugierig. Doch jene drei Minuten zogen sich in die Länge. Erst nach einer schier gefühlten Ewigkeit ertönte das erlösende Läuten.

Ichigo verließ als Erster den Klassenraum. Rasch hastete er nach Hause. An diesem Tag verspürte der Junge wahrlich keine Lust sich mit Freunden zu treffen oder etwas zu Unternehmen. Er wollte nach Hause, wollte weiterhin nachdenken und sich Zeit für sich selbst nehmen. Vor seiner weißen Wohnungstür hielt er schließlich an und läutete stark.  
Seine Mutter öffnete ihm die Tür. Jene hielt kurz inne, betrachtete ihren Sohn kurz. „Du siehst ein wenig zerstreut aus, liegt das an dem von heute Morgen."  
„Ja", meinte er tonlos.  
Zu lügen hätte nichts gebracht.Seine Gedanken drehten sich nur mehr um dieses Ereignis. Dem aufblühenden Mitleidsgefühl mischte sich Neugierde bei. Er musste einfach mehr darüber wissen!  
„Mama." Ichigo warf seine Schultasche in eine Ecke und wandte sich kurz zu seiner Mutter um. „Ich gehe dann in die Bibliothek. Recherchieren…"  
Die Frau strich sich seufzend eine der dunkelblauen Haarsträhnen zurück. „Schon wieder. Ichigo, da warst du doch schon vorgestern. Mir wäre es ehrlich lieber, wenn du mal mit deinen Freunden ins Kino gehst, oder…"  
„Macht es dir so viel aus, Mama?" Ihr Sohn sah sie fragend an. „Wenn du willst, dann verschiebe ich das und unternehme heute etwas mit meinen Freunden."  
Erneut wurde dem Jungen klar wie sehr ihn seine Mutter liebte. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Es war ein warmes Lächeln der Fürsorglichkeit. Ihm wurde eine Hand auf die Wange gelegt. Seine Mutter empfand ihn als sehr erwachsen, dies wusste er. Man sah es ihm oft nicht an, dass er schon vierzehn Jahre alt war. Seine Gesichtszüge waren kindlich und feminin.  
„Über was möchtest du denn recherchieren?", fragte sie. „Über das von heute Vormittag? Da wirst du ihn Büchern nicht viel finden. Aber im Internet könntest du eventuell etwas hinausgekommen."  
„Nein, da finde ich nie viel", antwortete er. „Aber macht es dir etwas aus?"  
Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, das tut es nicht." Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Na dann, viel Spaß." Es war eigenartig jemanden bei seinen Recherchen viel Spaß zu wünschen, doch Ichigo empfand diese dabei. Seine Mutter konnte dies nicht nachvollziehen, denn für die Schule hatte sie selbst immer nur das Nötigste getan.

Glücklich lächelnd verließ er wieder das Haus. Sie sah ihn noch nach wie er den gerade davonfahrenden Bus versuchte einzuholen, schließlich doch den Versuch aufgab und sich schmollend an das Wartehäuschen lehnte. Während der Wartezeit spielte sich in seinem Kopf nochmals das Geschehen vor vier Jahren ab. Es wurde in jeder Einzelheit analysiert, jede einzelne Information konnte für die weitere Recherche wichtig sein. Genau dies liebte der vielseitig interessierte Junge daran. Eine Recherche war wie ein Puzzlespiel. Fehlte ein Teil konnte man unter Umständen es nicht mehr fortsetzen und zu Ende bringen.  
Sein Blick richtete sich gen Himmel. Der Himmel war klar, so als ob nie etwas geschehen wäre. Zum unzähligem Mal an diesem Tage dachte er an weitere Einzelheiten. Ichigo versuchte neutral an jene heranzugehen, doch sein Mitgefühl verhinderte ihm eine analytische Sicht der Tatsachen. Ob das gestorbene Wesen wiedergeboren wurde? Das Monster, welches Schuld an dem kleinen Engelwesen trug, sah ihn all dem was es war furchteinflössend aus. Es war böse und dies sah man dem feindlichen Ungeheuer an. Ichigo erblickte erneut rot glühende Augen vor sich und schauderte bei dieser Erinnerung.

Ein lautes Motorengeräusch ertönte. Der Bus war vorgefahren. Endlich! Ichigo wollte nun endlich Informationen sammeln.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich gegen die Scheibe des Fensters. Andererseits behielt seine Mutter doch Recht. Er verbrachte viel zu viel Zeit in der Bibliothek und viel zu wenig mit seinen Freunden. Ihm überkam eine Idee. Warum sollte er nicht beides miteinander verbinden können? Rasch hatte er sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche gezogen und schrieb seiner besten Freundin.  
Haruka, so ihr Name, nahm sich stets Zeit für Ichigo. Egal was er vorschlug, egal wie sehr er sie mit seinen eigenen Problemen belastete, sie war für ihn da. Ichigo schüttelte schließlich den Kopf und löschte die Nachricht bevor er sie noch abschicken konnte, oder wollte. Denn er wusste warum sie sich so viel Zeit für ihn nahm. Sie teilte es Ichigo nicht direkt mit, doch jener wusste darum, dass er nicht bloß er wohl ein wenig mehr als ihr bester Freund war. Und egal was er vorschlug: sie machte mit. Es kam ausnutzen gleich, da er wusste wie langweilig sie es auch in der Schule fand sich für Referate etwas zusammensuchen zu müssen. Nein, er wollte sie nicht um ihre Gesellschaft willen ausnutzen. Auch brachte er Haruka, mit versteckten und offensichtlichen, Gestiken nicht dazu es ihm zu sagen. Ihre innige Freundschaft war ihr wichtiger.

Der Bus hielt wieder an. Die größte Bibliothek in seinem Stadtteil war bereits zu sehen. Wenn es sich um wichtige Dinge handelte, so besuchte er immer diese. Sie mochte vielleicht kleiner sein als die anderen, doch Ichigo kannte hier bereits die belesene Buchhalterin mit dem umfangreichen Wissen. Wenn er bei seinen Recherchen nicht weiterwusste, so hatte er stets Rat bei ihr gesucht.  
Gemächlich ging er über das blühende Grundstück der Bibliothek. Etwas schmiegte sich an seinem Bein an. Es war die Katze der Buchhalterin. Ichigo kniete sich kurz hin um ihr über das seidig schwarze Fell zu streicheln. Dabei schloss sie genüsslich die Augen und zeigte ihr Gefallen mit lautem Schnurren. Manchmal war es für ihn richtig erschreckend wie oft er hier war. Neko war schon fast seine eigene Katze geworden. Schließlich gab sie einen Klagelaut von sich. Ihr ‚Ersatz-Besitzer' hatte ihr sonst stets etwas Leckeres mitgebracht. Dieses Mal jedoch stand er mit leeren Händen vor ihr.

„Tut mir leid, das habe ich heute vergessen", meinte er und lächelte als ihn zwei kluge Katzenaugen vorwurfsvolle Blicke zuwarfen. Den ganzen Weg über verfolgte sie ihn mit anklagenden Lauten.  
„Ach, Süße." Ichigo wandte sich im Gehen kurz zu ihr um und nahm sie auf den Arm. „Du bettelst sowieso bei Jedem."  
Neko schloss abermals die Augen und schmiegte sich in seinen Arm, hoffend dass er wegen ihr zum nächsten Geschäft hastete um ihr einen Fisch zu kaufen. Schließlich hatte er dies, bei strömenden Regen und klirrender Kälte, schon einmal getan.  
Nekos Blick war unwiderstehlich süß, als sie flehend zu ihm aufsah. Ichigo seufzte. Selbst einer Katze erfüllte er alle Wünsche und so kam es, dass er wirklich einen kleinen Umweg machte und Neko doch noch ihren lang ersehnten Fisch bekam.

Ichigo drückte langsam die alte Holztür auf.  
Das Gebäude war sehr alt und nicht zu vergleichen mit den Neubauten. Als er das erste Mal in ihr nach Informationen suchte, erfuhr er, dass es als lange Zeit als Tempel gedient hatte. Es war, außen wie ihnen, in altjapansicher Tradition errichtet worden. Das mit verschieden Verzierungen versehene Haus wurde zur Spitze hin schmäler. Jedes Stockwerk zierte ein auf den Seiten angedeutetes Dach, welches in einem blassen Graublau gehalten war und einen Kontrast zu dem ockerfarbenen Gebäude darstellte.  
Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet vernahm er den angenehm würzigen Geruch von einem, nahe am Eingang platzierten, Räucherstäbchen. Hier legte man viel Wert auf alte, japanische Traditionen. So hatten sich die Besucher die Schuhe auszuziehen und in eine Yukata zu schlüpfen. Diese einfachere Form des Kimonos empfand Ichigo als sehr bequem. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert bis er sie angezogen hatte. Ein breiter, dunkelblauer Obi hielt die dunkelrote Yukata zusammen.  
Zuerst hatte dies alles auf Ichigo ein wenig befremdlich gewirkt, doch langsam fand er immer mehr Gefallen daran. Die Bibliothek war nicht bloß ein Ort des Wissens, sondern auch der Entspannung. Ein japanischer Garten schmückte die Aussicht aus dem Fenster und trug durch dessen offenem Spalt die verschiedensten Gerüchen hinein.  
Goldene Drachen verzierten die Wand. Ein schmaler Weg führte zur Haupthalle.

„Ichigo", rief die wohl bekannte Stimme der Buchhalterin aus. Der Junge sowie ihre Katze wandten sich zu ihr um.  
Ichigo nickte bloß leicht zur Begrüßung ging nahe an sie heran. Er wollte nicht, dass all die Anwesenden von seiner neuen Recherche etwas mitbekamen.  
„Der neue Nachwuchsjournalist ist wieder da", meinte sie fröhlich.  
Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Sein Traum war es tatsächlich Journalist zu werden. Dabei wollte er kein Journalist sein, der für Ansehen, Ruhm, Lob und einer Gehaltserhöhung, über Leichen ging. Nein, er wollte einer jener sein, die mit Herz und Verstand den Menschen zu helfen vermochten. Er wollte einer jener Journalisten sein, die Missstände und Ungerechtigkeit aufzeigten und die Menschen mit ehrlichen Nachrichten versorgten.

„Um was geht es denn heute?", fragte sie gut gelaunt.  
„Sie haben doch sicherlich auch heute das Geschehnis am Himmel gesehen."  
Die blonde Frau fuhr sich überlegend durch das Haar. Ihr Blick schweifte einige Mal zum Boden ab, bevor sie ihm antwortete. Ichigo merkte wie unangenehm ihr das war. „Ja, natürlich habe ich das gesehen." Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Kommst du mit, ich möchte das mit dir alleine besprechen."  
Seine grünen Augen funkelten verwundert auf. Es musste nicht jeder hören womit sich der Stammgast der Bibliothek wieder beschäftigte, doch sie verschleierte all dies in einer geheimnisvollen Atmosphäre.

Er fügte sich selbstverständig ihrem Wunsch, auch wenn er ihr Verhalten nicht verstand. In einem verlassenen Zimmer konnten sie schließlich miteinander reden.  
„Es ist besser, du mischt dich da nicht ein", erklärte sie schließlich geheimnisvoll.  
Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe mich bis jetzt über alles informiert. Es ist doch nicht gefährlich, wenn…"  
„Doch!", rief sie erzürnt aus. „Glaubst du den Monstern entgeht nicht, wenn du etwas sie unternehmen möchtest?" Sie, die sonst so fröhliche Frau, wirkte auf den sensiblen Jungen plötzlich aufgewühlt und verzweifelt. „Und du weißt doch noch um den vor vier Jahren."  
Ichigo nickte.  
„Kurz bevor dies alles geschah überfielen Monster unsere Wohngegenden. Ich habe ein Solches selbst gesehen. Es war ein aufrecht gehender Dinosaurier mit drei Hörnern auf der Stirn."  
Wie gebannt sahen seine Augen sie an. Er hörte ihr aufrichtig zu und verfolgte interessiert ihrem erzählenden Erlebnis.  
Sie setzten sich.  
„Dieses Monster tötete meinen Bruder. Es…" Sie stoppte um nicht in Tränen ausbrechen zu müssen. „…es zertrampelte ihn einfach."  
Ichigo nahm die Hand der Frau und hielt sie mit beiden Händen fest. Stummer Trost war besser als Mut schenkende Wörter. Denn diese waren, auf der Suche nach den richtigen Wörtern, oft nicht ehrlich und aufrichtig. Sie heilt kurz inne und sah ichigo an. Seine Augen verrieten sein Mitgefühl.  
„Ein anderes Monster, ein großer Drache, hat gegen es gekämpft. Dahinter standen zwei Jungen und es…" Ihr Blick verriet noch immer ihre empfunden Verwunderung von damals. „…tat ihnen nichts. Es beschützte die beiden."  
„Wurde denn nicht der Stadtteil evakuiert?" Ichigo war es unangenehm in einer solchen Situation für sie zu fragen, doch sie nahm ihn dies anscheinend nicht übel.  
„Das wurde er. Doch er lief zurück, da er glaubte, seine Tochter befinde sich noch dort. Dies geschah bevor der Drache gegen das Monster kämpfte."  
Die beiden saßen für einige Minuten schweigend am Boden. Ichigo Griff um ihre Hand wurden ein wenig fester und er freute sich, dass sie seinen stillen Trost dankbar annahm.  
„Okay", flüsterte sie schließlich und hievte sich wieder gemächlich auf die Beine. „Danke."

An diesem Tag war Ichigo nicht in der Laune seine Recherchen durch elendlanges Suchen in Büchern zu beginnen. Doch durch dieses Gespräch hatte er, wenn er denn Glück hatte, mehr erfahren als bei drei Tage durchgehender Arbeit.  
Wieder seine Straßenkleidung angezogen wollte er bereits die Bücherei verlassen. Jedoch hielt er bei der Tür inne und ging zurück. Es gab noch etwas, das er unbedingt wissen musste…  
„Warum wäre es gefährlich für mich nachzuforschen?", fragte er sie.  
Ichigo hoffte, die Frage war nicht zu direkt. Hoffentlich verletzte er sie nicht durch seinen Willen dies trotzdem fortzusetzen. Schließlich war dies der Grund warum sie ihm diese sehr persönliche Geschichte erzählt hatte.  
Die blonde Frau sah traurig von dem Buch, indem sie vertieft war auf. „Wir, mein Bruder und ich, haben auch damals recherchiert. Kurz vor diesem Erlebnis sind wir noch unseren Spuren nachgegangen. Kann es denn ein Zufall sein, dass das Monster gerade meinen Bruder getötete hat? Es hat bestimmt darum gewusst und es mit Absicht getan." Ihr Blick wurde ernst. „Ichigo bitte, tu das nicht!"  
Der Junge nickte bloß. „Dann werde ich es nicht tun." Doch sein wahres Vorhaben wich von diesem Versprechen ab. Er wollte ihr die Sicherheit geben, dass er nicht in Gefahr war.  
„Dann ist gut", meinte sie und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Doch dieses Mal wirkte jenes getrübt.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch verließ Ichigo die Bibliothek. Er machte sich Vorwürfe ob der Lüge. Und was war wenn sie Recht behalten sollte und die Monster all jene straften, die mehr über sie herausfinden wollten? Zugegeben glaubte der Junge nicht daran, doch es war möglich…  
Neko folgte ihrem ‚Besitzer' noch bis zur Bahnhaltestelle und wartete dort mit ihm. Ichigo wollte nach Hikarigaoka. Die Nachrichten sprachen damals hauptsächlich von erscheinenden Monster in jenem Stadtteil. Es konnte Zufall sein, doch Ichigo hielt es für wahrscheinlicher, dass es einen Grund dafür gab. Die Fahrt war langwierig und ließ dem Jungen die nötige Zeit um nachzudenken. Die Frau tat ihm leid. Wenn er helfen hätte können, hätte er dies getan.  
Ichigo sah in Gedanken versunken auf die vorbeirasende Landschaft. Tokio bestand in großen Teilen aus aneinander gedrängte Häuser. Manche Stellen wirkten auf ihn wie ein graues Meer. In einer so großen Metropolenstadt wurde der Einzelne unwichtig - bloß noch für Freunde, Familie und Partner wichtig.  
Ichigo stieg abermals um. Hikarigaoka lag weit entfernt, doch die Informationen, welche auf ihn warteten, waren die lange Fahrt wert. Nach einer Stunde war er endlich dort angekommen. Er ging in Gedanken seine bereits aus Nachrichten gesammelten Informationen durch. Vor mehreren Jahren gab es hier, laut der Erzählung seiner Eltern, denn er selbst war noch zu jung gewesen, einen Kampf zwischen einem vogelähnlichen Ungeheuer und einem Dinosaurier. Es gab danach abermals Berichte indem man erfuhr, dass es abermals Kämpfe zwischen hiesigen Kreaturen gab.  
Eine Nachricht hatte ihn besonders interessiert: In Hikarigaoka war vor etwa viereinviertel Jahren ein schwarzes Meer am Himmel zu sehen gewesen. Es erstreckte sich bloß über wenige Meter und nicht wie all die anderen Erscheinungen über den gesamten Planeten. Diesem Ereignis war Ichigo bereits auf dem Grund gegangen und Augenzeugen zufolgen kämpften drei Wesen, welche Kinder beschützten, gegen ein Wesen, welches in seinem Aussehen einem Dämon gleichkam.  
Ichigos Blick richtete sich in den Himmel. Konnte es denn sein, dass es gute und böse Wesen gab? Was hatten die Kinder stets bei den guten Wesen zu suchen? Brauchten sie etwa einander? Der Junge konnte sich bloß auf seine Informationen berufen und sich aus diesen seine Meinung bilden.

Nach einem langen Tag von Befragungen schien er schließlich mehr zu wissen. Ein Mann hatte ihn erzählt, dass an verschiedenen Kampfplätzen stets die Selben Kinder sowie Monster auftauchten. Ichigo lächelte zurfrieden auf seinem Heimweg. Es gab also Menschen, die fremdartige Wesen besaßen. Und sie kämpften mit ihnen wohl gegen die feindseligen Ungeheuer. Dies alles hatten seine Befragungen ergeben.

Er richtete sein Blick aus dem Fenster der Bahn. Es war bereits dunkel geworden und Tokio erstrahlte in einem wunderschönen Licht. All die Hoch und Wohnhäuser gaben Lichter ab und erfüllten mit ihnen die Straßen. Während er aus dem Fenster sah konnte er besonders gut seine Gedanken schweifen lassen. Wie es wohl war selbst mit einem solchen Wesen an seiner Seite gegen das Böse zu kämpfen? Einerseits ließen diese Gedanken Ichigo träumen und sich all jene tolle Sachen vorstellen. Andererseits wollte er nicht unbedingt kämpfen.  
Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Es war bereits viertel nach elf und er sollte bereits seit etwa zehn Minuten zu Hause sein. Rasch hatte er seine Mutter angerufen, denn jene sorgte sich bestimmt. Ihre Stimme klang am anderen Ende der Leitung erleichtert. Sie war froh, dass er anrief.

Ichigo verspürte Müdigkeit von all der Fahrt und den Befragungen. So war er froh als die Bahn endlich bei seiner Station anhielt und er bloß noch zu seiner Wohnung gehen musste. Die Lichter der Laternen tauchten die Straßen in ein warmes Licht. Es fiel leicht in den Anfang der Eckgassen ein, doch der Rest sollte von jenen blieb verdunkelt. Wie eine pechschwarze Höhle erstreckten sich sie sich zu den Seiten.  
Ihm war stets unwohl wenn er nachts daran vorbeigehen musste. Die Angst war nicht einmal durch ein schreckliches Erlebnis begründet, doch sie war dennoch da.  
Ichigo sperrte mit einem schlechten Gewissen schließlich um elf Uhr die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf. Er ließ den Blick getrübt zum Boden abschweifen. „Tut mir leid", flüsterte er. „Ich wollte dir keine Sorgen machen."  
Seine Mutter lächelte. Sie war ihm nicht böse. „Kein Problem, du hast ja angerufen."  
Auch sein Vater schüttelte bloß lächelnd den Kopf.  
„Gute Nacht!", rief er schließlich aus seinem Zimmer. Er war müde und wollte nur noch schlafen.

Aus Gewohnheit schaltete er seinen Computer an um seine E-Mails zu kontrollieren.

Ein grelles Licht kam aus seinem Computer. Das Programm fuhr sich nicht hoch. Wie gebannt fuhren Ichigos Finger über den Bildschirm. Eine eigenartige Kraft schien ihn anzuziehen, den Jungen in seinen Bann zu ziehen. Ichigo versperrte die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Sein Computer funktionierte sonst doch einwandfrei. Doch er schien keine auch nicht defekt zu sein. Das schier so reine Licht erstrahlte in seinem Zimmer. Das konnte kein Fehler des Gerätes sein.  
Ichigo konnte sich sein Handeln selbst nicht erklären, doch er legte, wie in Trance versetzt, seine Hand auf den Bildschirm. Eine Energie sammelte sich in seiner anderen. Rote Energiefunken sammelten sich in seiner linken Hand. Sie schienen all die anderen anzuziehen, denn langsam formten sie sich. Das rote Licht rotierte um die anderen und gab schließlich einen grellen Blitz ab. Ichigo empfand keine Angst, denn jene Energie strahlte Wärme aus. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an das seltsame Licht. Als es verschwunden war gab die klare Sicht den Blick auf ein längliches, rotes Gerät frei. Es passte sich seiner Hand an.  
„Was ist das?", hauchte Ichigo. Seine Stimme versagte.  
Er richtete seinen Blick abermals zu seinem Computer. Der Bildschirm schien als würde er ihn rufen. Fast so als würde er ihn rufen, um zu kommen…um das Gerät ihn entgegenzuhalten.  
Ein wenig zögernd fügte sich Ichigo diesem Gedanken. Er wusste nicht den Grund, doch es würde ihm nichts geschehen. Das wusste er mit Bestimmtheit.  
So hielt er das aus Licht entstandene Gerät gegen den Computer. Ichigo sah kurz erschrocken auf. Ein Sog schien ihn in den Bildschirm zu ziehen, doch etwas in ihm verbot dem Jungen sich dagegen zu wehren. So gab er sich jenem einfach hin.

Ichigo spürte, dass er auf Gras lag bevor ihm die Augen zufielen und ein tiefer Schlaf sich wie ein Schleier über ihn legte.


	4. Ritter der Liebe

Ichigo öffnete schlaftrunken die Augen. Seine Hand umfasste Gras. Der morgendliche Tau haftete sich an das Grün. Ab und an löste sich ein Wassertropfen und glitt, sich seinen Weg über andere Grashalme bannend, zu Boden.  
Ichigo strich nochmals über die Grashalme. Er konnte sich zuletzt daran erinnern in seinem Zimmer gewesen zu sein. Sein Computer hatte Licht ausgesendet und wie aus dem Nichts war ein ihm fremdes Gerät entstanden. Seine  
Erinnerungen und Gedanken ordneten sich bloß gemächlich.  
Wie kam er hier her?

Der Junge hievte sich noch ein wenig schwerfällig hoch. Sein Blick wanderte in der Umgebung umher. Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine blühende Blumenwiese. Eine frische Morgenbrise, welche ihn kurz erschaudern ließ, trug einen Duft von verschiedensten Blumen an ihn heran. Bloß ein paar Wolken durchzogen den Himmel über ihn. Eigentlich gab es doch nichts an diesem Ort zu bemängeln. Nein, es war eigentlich wunderschön hier. Die Atmosphäre war ruhig, die Blumen boten einen schönen Anblick. Solche kleinen Paradiese waren in Tokio, der Großstadt aus der er kam, rar. Und dennoch fühlte sich Ichigo nicht wohl an diesem Ort. Trotz der schönen Blumen war kein einziges Lebewesen zu sehen.  
Er war alleine hier. Einsamkeit…ein schreckliches Gefühl.  
Wo war er hier?

Er sah neben sich. Das in einem weinroten Farbton gefärbte Gerät lag zu seinen Füßen. Ichigo erinnerte sich an jene Nacht vor vier Jahren. Die beiden Kinder hatten ebenfalls solche Geräte hochgehalten, welche in diesem reinen Licht erstrahlt waren und gegen die Dunkelheit ankämpften. Schlussendlich setzte sich das Gute doch stets gegen das Böse durch.  
Ichigos Blick war gebannt auf das Gerät gerichtet. Fast erschien es ihm als riefe es ihn. Es hatte etwas Magisches an sich. Wie aus dem Nichts war es entstanden. Er wusste nicht wo er war, oder wie er hierher kam, doch alles schien unbedeutend für diese Momente zu sein. Der Junge beugte sich hinunter, streckte die Hand nach dem Gerät aus, das ihn offensichtlich sowieso schon gehörte. Bevor er es nahm hielt er kurz inne. Eventuell, nein ganz bestimmt sogar, veränderte es sein ganzes Leben. Schließlich spornte er sich selbst an und gab sich den Ruck es aufzuheben. Ichigo war fasziniert davon und er brachte dies im Zusammenhang mit dem Geschehen vom Vortag. Drei sternähnliche Einkerbungen befanden sich auf der Seite. Seine Finger fuhren diese gedankenverloren nach.  
Was war es?

Tränen der Verzweiflung landeten auf ihm. Er wollte zurück, wollte heim, wollte seine Familie und seine Freunde wieder sehen. Wäre er bloß nicht so neugierig gewesen! Er kam durch den Computer hier her. Der leuchtende Bildschirm hatte dies bestimmt ausgelöst! Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf, während er versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Das war nicht möglich, das war doch wissenschaftlich gar nicht erklärbar. Das war ein Unsinn! Das ging doch gar nicht.

Ichigo wirbelte erschrocken um. Gras raschelte. Das Geräusch kam von recht weit her. Schritte waren zu vernehmen. Sie waren flink und schienen von einem kleineren, leichten Wesen zu kommen. Er war doch nicht alleine hier, dennoch waren die Schritte für einen Menschen zu leise.

Ein Wesen mit braunem Fell huschte auf ihn zu. Es war kein Tier. Zuminderst mochte es unter keinen, den ihn bekannten, Arten fallen. Es ging zu seiner Verwunderung aufrecht. Seine großen, schwarzen Augen musterten den Jungen interessiert, seine langen Schlappohren lagen auf dem Boden an. Bei jeder seiner Bewegungen schwangen sie mit, raschelten ein wenig, als es sich durch das für ihn hohe Dickicht des Grases durchkämpfen musste.  
Ichigo ging in die Hocke. Das Interesse schien auf beiden Seiten zu liegen. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand danach aus. Er wollte das vermeintliche Tier unter keinen Umständen durch rasche Bewegungen verjagen.

„Ein solches Tier habe ich ja noch nie gesehen", flüsterte er leise und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen das Fell des Wesens.  
Es schlang beleidigt die Arme übereinander. „Ich bin doch kein Tier!", sagte das Wesen entrüstet. Es besaß eine noch recht junge, weibliche Stimme.  
Ein erschrockener Aufschrei des Jungen ließ auch sie für einige Momente zurückweichen. Er starrte sie mit schreckensweiten Augen an. Jede Phrase seines Körpers war angespannt, bereit um aufzustehen und einige Schritte zurückzutreten.  
„Du sprichst!", rief er erschrocken aus.  
„Ja, soll ich denn, deiner Meinung nach, den ganzen Tag den Mund halten?"  
Sie lächelte freundlich. Eine Pfote wurde ihm gereicht. „Ich bin Lopmon. Hallo, Ichigo."  
Ichigo legte ein wenig zögerlich seine Hand auf ihre Pfote.  
„Woher weißt du meinen Namen?"  
Abermals huschte ein freundlich gesonnenes Lächeln über ihre Lippen. Offenbar wollte sie dem Menschen Vertrauen und Mut schenken. „Digiritter, ich habe auf dich gewartet. Wir sind Partner, du und ich."  
„Partner", wiederholte Ichigo das Wort nachdenklich.  
So vieles hier war ihm neu. Er wusste nicht wo er war, oder wie er hier hergekommen war. Doch dieses Wesen, Lopmon, faszinierte ihn.  
„Ja." Lopmon nickte bestätigend. „Wir sind Partner, die zusammen gegen das Böse kämpfen."  
Ichigos Hand legte sich auf ihren Kopf. Langsam streichelte er über ihr Fell, fast so als ob er die Bestätigung ihrer Existenz brauchte.

„Erzähl mir alles", meinte er schließlich. „Wo bin ich hier? Gegen was soll ich denn kämpfen? Was bist du? Was ist ein Digiritter? Wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Was ist…" Er hielt ihr das Gerät entgegen. „…das?"  
Seine Partnerin seufzte auf. Wie viele Fragen konnte ein einzelner Mensch in einem Atemzug stellen!? Wie sollte sie ihm das erklären?  
Ichigo sah sie flehend an. So viel Fragen suchten eine Antwort. Alleine konnte er sie nicht finden. Er wollte es doch endlich verstehen.

Bevor er die gewünschten Antworten erhalten sollte, wurde er ihren neugierigen Blicken unterzogen. Sie wusste bloß aus Erzählung wie die Menschen aussahen.  
Lopmon hatte sich einen Jungen stets anders vorgestellt. Ichigo war von schmächtiger Gestalt. Seine Gesichtszüge waren kindlich und feminin. Die großen, grünen Augen waren von den Verzweiflungstränen noch leicht gerötet. Die Persönlichkeit ihres Partners war ihr noch nicht schlüssig genug. Weinte er etwa immer so viel?  
Lopmon musste schmunzeln. Er bemerkte, dass sie ihn musterte und strich sich mit einer Handbewegung rasch das azurblaue Haar so gut wie möglich zurecht. Davor hatte er für sie ausgesehen wie ein Gestrandeter. Auch sein verwirrtes Benehmen glich ihrem Vergleich. Doch in einer gewissen Weise war er ja auch so etwas ähnliches wie ein Gestrandeter…

Lopmon setzte sich zu ihrem Digiritter. „Du bist in der Digiwelt."  
Ichigo zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Das ist eine Parallelwelt zu eurer Menschenwelt. Sie besteht vollends aus Daten."  
Seine Augen funkelten interessiert auf. „Aus Daten? Bin ich denn durch den Computer hierher gekommen?"  
Das Wesen zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Das ist möglich." Sie zeigte auf sich. „Und ich bin ein Digimon." Ihre Pfote legte sich auf das Gerät. „Und das ist ein Digivice, Ichigo." Schließlich deutete sie auf den Jungen vor ihr. „Und du bist ein Digiritter. Wir kämpfen zusammen."  
Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du bist zu klein um zu kämpfen. Ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas geschieht."  
Lopmon lächelte ihn zu. „Jeden Digiritter wurden Sterne zugeteilt. Wenn die Eigenschaft im Herzen des Digritters stark genug ist, dann digitieren wir."  
Erneut spiegelten seine Augen die Fragen wider, die er ihr stellen wollte. „Digitieren?", hauchte er schlussendlich verwundert.  
„Ja, das bedeutet, dass wir unsere Form für eine gewisse Zeitspanne verändern und stärker werden. Ist der Kampf zu Ende, dann wandeln wir uns wieder in das Rookie-Level zurück. Ich bin auf momentan auf dem Rookie-Level."

Ichigo verstand dies alles nicht. Es war nicht logisch nachvollziehbar. Wenn die Welt, in der er sich befand, aus Daten bestand, dann war er doch im Moment auch nicht mehr als ein Computercode. Oder etwa nicht? Er konnte doch nicht in dieser Welt bleiben bis sie es schafften den Feind zu vernichten. Seine Eltern sorgten sich bestimmt schon.

Alleine der Gedanke daran Leben auszulöschen, auch wenn es sich um feindselige Monster handelte, erregte ein Schwindelgefühl in ihm. Er sträubte sich dagegen. Ichigo dachte an das kleine Engelswesen, dessen Leben durch das Ungeheuer ausgelöscht wurde.  
Sein Verstand sagte ihm, es waren bloß Daten gewesen. Er sagte ihm, dass es nichts weiter als ein zerstörter Computercode war. Doch sein Herz empfand Mitleid mit ihm. Sein Blick fiel auf Lopmon. Es war ohne Zweifel ein fühlendes und denkendes Lebewesen.

„Wenn du möchtest dann zeige ich dir unsere Welt ein wenig."  
Dankbar nahm Ichigo Lopmons Angebot an.  
Eine Parallelwelt aus Daten... Es war zu unglaublich um sich dies vorzustellen oder es gar zu verstehen. Im Gehen hob er eine Blume auf. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und roch daran. Sie duftete wie die Blumen in seiner Welt. Duftende Daten…  
Dann fiel sein Blick auf die aufblühende Wiese vor ihm. Der Anblick verbot ihm an eine nicht reale Welt zu denken.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Ichigos Lippen. Lopmon kämpfte sich durch das hohe Gras. Ihre langen Ohren verfingen sich immer wieder darin. So wurde sie von ihrem Partner auf den Arm genommen.

Der Körper seines Digimons begann zu zittern.  
„Was ist denn los?"  
Ichigos Blick schweifte verwundert Lopmon. Ihre Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Gänzliche Anspannung legte sich in ihren Körper.  
„Da ist ein Digimon und da ist noch etwas anderes in der Nähe", meinte sie knurrend.  
Der Junge spürte Angst in sich aufkeimen. War es ein feindseliges Digimon? Er wollte doch noch gar nicht kämpfen, fühlte sich weder als Digiritter noch als Mensch bereit dazu.  
Lopmon zeigte angespannt vor sich. An dem der Wiese angrenzenden Waldrand löste sich der Schatten einer großen Echse. Seinen sandfarbenen Körper überzogen große Schuppen. Ein Brustpanzer schützte das Digimon optimal vor Angriffen, ein mit gefährlich anmutenden Stacheln besetzter Rückenpanzer schirrte die Furcht der Feinde vor dem Gegner.

„Richte dein Digivice auf es", befahl Lopmon in einem harschen Tonfall.  
Sie benahm sich anders als zuvor, fast so als fürchtete sie sich vor dem urzeitlichen Wesen. Mit ihrer Angst nahm auch die Furcht ihres Digiritters zu. Das Wesen überragte die nebenstehenden Bäume um eine Kopfgröße. Wenn es die beiden angreifen wollte, hätte Lopmon niemals gegen es aufbegehren können.  
„Nein, so entdeckt es uns", gab er zurück. „Das ist keine gute Idee. Was soll das denn bringen?"  
So lenkten sie doch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich! Warum sollte er dies tun?  
„Mach schon!", drängte seine Partnerin. „Du wolltest doch, dass ich dir die Digiwelt zeige."  
Zögerlich hielt Ichigo das rotfarbene Gerät in seine Richtung.  
Leicht verwundert beobachtete er sein, von Lopmon zuvor so genanntes, Digivice. Ein Ring aus Daten kreiste um die kleine Bildfläche. Eine exakte Abbildung des sich ihm bietenden Reptil erschien. Daneben standen Wörter.  
„Lies schon vor!"  
Ichigo verstand die Bedeutung mancher dieser Worte im Zusammenhang mit dem Digimon nicht, doch auch hier tat er wie befohlen.  
„Tortomon, Reptildigimon, Level: Champion, Typus: Serum." Er wandte sich rasch an sein Lopmon. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Desto schweigsamer Lopmon wurde, desto ängstlicher machte dies Ichigo. Sie schien jedoch keine Angst vor dem Digimon zu haben.  
Ichigo hingegen empfand dies ihm gegenüber. Er stand hier einem Reptil gegenüber, welches auf ihn den Eindruck eines unbesiegbaren Wesens machte. Es vermittelte den Eindruck eines schier millionenalten Dinosauriers. In seiner Welt wusste man um die Giganten der Urzeit, in dieser Welt wurde es ebenfalls als Digimon bezeichnet.

Ein dunkler Schatten, aus dem Nichts entstanden, legte sich über Tortomon. Der zuvor so klare Himmel färbte sich für einige Sekunden schwarz. Es waren bloß wenige Momente, doch das Digimon schrie auf. Es hiebte gegen das Nichts, wollte sich mit allen ihn möglichen Mitteln wehren.  
So rasch der dunkle Schatten gekommen war, war er auch wieder vergangen.

Lopmon beobachtete wie Ichigo vor Angst bebend die Hände kurz vor sein Gesicht schlug, den Kopf abwandte. Tortomon hatte elendlich aufgeschrieen. Ihr Digiritter wollte das Wesen nicht leiden sehen, doch es gab nichts womit er ihn hätte helfen können.  
Langsam lugte Ichigo aus der schmalen Spalte seiner Finger heraus, bereit sich rasch wieder abzuwenden. Er wollte nicht mehr von dieser Welt verschwinden, er wollte den Digimon helfen. Ichigo hatte nicht vor ein Feigling zu sein, der die Flucht ergriff, wenn man ihn brauchte.  
Behutsam, sehr zögerlich, ließ Ichigo seine Hände wieder sinken. Der Himmel, die Blumenwiese, all dies zeigte sich wieder von seiner schönsten Seite. Und dennoch schien etwas nicht zu stimmen.

Tortomon richtete seinen Blick, seine blutroten Augen, auf den Menschen vor ihm. Ichigo erschauderte, wollte wieder zurück in seine Welt, wollte weg von hier! Dies waren die selben Augen des Monsters, welches am Himmel zu sehen war.  
„Tortomon sind normalerweise friedlich."  
Lopmons Stimme zu hören tat gut. Ichigo war nicht alleine. Es gab jemanden der ihn beistand.  
„Aber?", fragte er zögerlich nach. „Ist das hier nicht friedlich?"  
Sie schüttelte in hilfloser Unwissenheit den Kopf. „Ich weiß nur, dass hier etwas nicht in Ordnung ist."

In diesen Momenten schien das Digimon sie gesehen zu haben. Ein gellender Schrei, so wie ein Adler schrie, welcher sein Opfer erspähte, erfüllte die Luft. Langsam näherte sich Tortomon ihnen. Fast so als glaubte es, es habe alle Zeit der Welt.  
Ichigo wich verängstigt zurück. Lopmon erzählte ihm doch, diese Spezies sei friedliebend. Jenes Tortomon hingegen sah in Ichigo und seiner Partnerin wohl seine Beute.  
„Tortomon haben normalerweise blaue Augen", gab Lopmon ihr Wissen preis.  
„Was bedeutet das dann?" Sein Blick wanderte verängstigt in der Gegend umher.  
Für jeden Schritt den Tortomon auf die Partner zuging, trat Ichigo einen Schritt zurück. Er wollte das Reptil nicht verärgern indem er weglief. Auch bei wilden Tieren sollte man sich ruhig verhalten. In dieser Situation half dieses Wissen ihm eventuell aus, rettete ihm vielleicht das Leben.  
„Dass das kein normales Tortomon ist. Richte dein Digivice noch mal auf Tortomon."  
Dieses Mal wagte es Ichigo nicht zu widersprechen.  
Sein Blick richtete sich auf sein Digivice.  
„Keine Daten vorhanden!?", rief er erschrocken aus.  
Lopmon spürte wie sehr Ichigo zitterte. Das Geschehen war ihm nicht geheuer. Tortomon hatte sich vor seinen Augen in ein Monster verwandelt, welches weder ein Digimon noch ein anderes Wesen darstellte.

„Dann werde ich gegen es kämpfen müssen", meinte Lopmon mit fester Stimme.  
Ichigo wirbelte erschrocken zu ihr um. Sie war sich offenbar ihrer Sache wieder sicher. Doch das war ihr Todesurteil! Sie war zu klein um gegen dieses Ungeheuer im Kampf zu gewinnen.  
„Lopmon, nein." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein hilfloses Hauchen. „Das darfst du nicht."  
Im Moment war es dem Jungen egal wie sie hier bestehen konnten. Doch Lopmon durfte einfach nicht kämpfen. Sie waren doch Partner. Und Partner durften nicht zulassen, dass sich der Andere in Gefahr begab.

Wütend sah sie sich zu ihrem Digiritter um. Er durfte nicht verzagen. Sie war nicht schwach! Jedenfalls nicht wenn sie beide daran glaubten, dass es so war.  
„Komm schon. Du musst an mich glauben, dann haben wir auch eine Chance."  
Ichigo schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf.  
„Was ist mir dir los? Du musst an mich glauben, Digiritter."  
Der Junge sah ihn die schwarzen, fordernden Augen Lopmons. Und sein Digimon hatte ihn ein Digiritter genannt, bei dem genannt das er offensichtlich auch war.  
Ichigo nickte, gab somit die Erlaubnis zum Angriff.  
„Pass auf dich auf, Lopmon", flüsterte er bevor sie auf Tortomon zulief.

Immer weiter entfernte sich das Digimon von ihm, ließ Ichigo im Glauben dies sei für immer.  
„Wirbelsturm!", rief das kleine, mutige Wesen aus.  
Sie drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse und umgab sich so mit einer grünlichen Aura. Ein grüner Wirbelsturm raste auf Tortomon zu. Ein weiterer Schrei verließ seine Kehle. Schwarze Schallwellen stießen den für ihn kleinen Wirbelsturm zur Seite.  
Lopmon fiel zu Boden. Der Schmerz des Sturzes verbot es ihr sofort aufzustehen. Stattdessen starrte sie abwechselnd auf ihren Digiritter und auf ihren Gegner. Ichigo stand wie gelähmt an einer Stelle, wand für den Moment des Sturzes den Blick vom Schlachtfeld ab. Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit galt abermals ihrem Feind. Sie wusste nicht wie die Attacke hieß, welcher er angewandt hatte, doch es war nicht seine reguläre Attacke.

Eine dunkle Energie, von Tortomon ausgehend, bündelte sich vor dem Reptil. Lopmon sah verwundert auf das sich ihr bietende Schauspiel. Diese Attacke gehörte ebenfalls nicht Tortomon, sie war ihr hingegen gänzlich unbekannt. Mit dem ausgehenden Schrei von ihrem Feind, setzte sich ein flammender Schmerz in ihre Knochen. Sie wollte doch ihren Menschen beschützen können! Lopmon hatte sich so gefreut als sie erfuhr, dass auch ihr ein Digiritter zuteil werden sollte. Was geschah denn jetzt mit Ichigo?

Jener hastete ungeachtet auf die Anwesenheit des Ungeheuers zu seiner Partnerin. Seine Hand streckte sich langsam nach dem reglosen Wesen aus. Sie sah in diesem Zustand noch hilfloser aus als zuvor. Das kleine, zarte Digimon durfte nicht kämpfen. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in unregelmäßiger Frequenz. Ichigo war in diesen Momenten nicht in Sorge um sein eigenes Wohl. In diesem Momenten war bloß Lopmon wichtig. Rasch hatten seine Hände seine Partnerin umfasst. Fast schon schützend drückte er Lopmon an sich, stand mit ihr auf. So ging er einige Schritte zurück, jederzeit bereit mit Lopmon loszulaufen.

Sein Blick richtete sich kurz auf das regungslose Wesen in seinen Armen.  
Tränen landeten auf ihren Kopf.  
„Wir haben uns doch gerade erst kennen gelernt, Lopmon, verlass mich nicht schon wieder."  
Zaghaft und kraftlos öffnete die Angesprochene die Lider über den pechschwarzen Augen. Seine Worte klangen hilflos, doch sie gaben ihr Hoffnung sowie ein Ziel. Sie zeigten Lopmon wofür sie in dieser Situation zu kämpfen hatte.  
Tortomon trat wenige Schritte näher an seine Opfer heran. Es gab kein Entkommen mehr für jene.

Ichigo erstarrte für einige Momente vor Verwunderung. Ein rotierendes Licht, einem Stern gleich, schwebte bloß wenige Zentimeter vor ihm. Eine innere Stimme in ihm ließ den Jungen nach dem Licht greifen. Es war so rein und klar, nein, es war nicht gefährlich, denn es stellte eher ein kleines Wunder für die beiden Partner in diesen Momenten dar. Er lächelte. Das Licht fühlte sich so warm an, gab ihm Hoffnung und zuversichtliche Sicherheit.

Ein ärgerliches Knurren ertönte von Tortomon ausgehend.

Ichigo öffnete kurz die Hand. Auf einem kristallinen Stein in Sternform war ein Herz eingraviert. Bedächtig, ohne Rücksicht auf den anwesenden Fein oder die Unlogik dieser Welt zu nehmen, fuhren seine Finger dieser Gravierung nach.  
„Das ist der Stern der Liebe", hauchte Lopmon mit schwächlicher Stimme. „Ichigo, rufe: ‚Stern der Liebe erstrahle'."  
Ihr Digiritter nickte bloß. Zu mehr war er nicht in der Lage.  
Behutsam legte er Lopmon auf den Boden. Schließlich hievte er sich auf die Beine.

Ein weiteres Knurren verließ Tortomons Kehle.

Ichigo legte den Stern auf den Punkt seines Herzens, schloss dabei erwartend die Augen.  
‚Jeden Digiritter wurden Sterne zugeteilt. Wenn die Eigenschaft im Herzen des Digritters stark genug ist, dann digitieren wir.' Dies hatte ihn Lopmon vor noch wenigen Minuten mitgeteilt. Die Sterne waren Abbilder der Herzen von dem jeweiligen Digiritter. Zuvor hatten diese Worten keinen Sinn ergeben, doch jetzt...  
„Stern der Liebe erstrahle", rief er, erfüllt von neuen Hoffnungen, aus.  
Zögerlich öffnete er die Augen wieder. Das Herz des Sternes erstrahlte in einem roten Licht. Es war in dem Rot seines Digivices gefärbt.  
Ichigo starrte erschrocken auf sein Digimon. „Lopmon!"  
Eine Kugel aus Datensträngen umgab sie.

Tortomon hielt sich eine Pranke vor den Augen. Es wurde durch das Licht des Sternes geblendet.

Lopmon lächelte. Neue Energie gab ihr die Kraft weiterzumachen. Es war eine für sie fremde Energie, doch sie erstrahlte in einem hellen Licht sodass Lopmon nicht genug von ihr bekommen konnte. Sie spürte langsam wie ihre Seele dem alten Körper entwich. Jener wurde für diesen Augenblick gänzlich unbedeutend. Es war ein einzigartiges Gefühl. So fühlte es sich also an zu digitieren…  
„Lopmon Armordigitation zu…" Wie von selbst verließen diese Worte ihren Mund.

Ichigo sah gebannt auf die Datenkugel, welche seine Partnerin umgab. Die Regeln dieser Welt galten nicht für die Seine In der Welt der Menschen gab es solche Wunder nicht und doch wurde dies nicht bedeutsam für den Kampf.

Lopmon veränderte ihre Form. Ein menschenähnlicher Körper kam zum Vorschein. Langsam schwand das Licht um sie herum und gab die Sicht auf ‚Lopmon' frei.  
„Harpymon, Kriegerin der Liebe", rief das entstandene Wesen aus.  
Sie war in einem weißen Federkleid gekleidet. Die Schwingen ihrer Flügeln endeten in goldener Farbe, welche durch das einfallende Sonnenlicht leicht bronzen wirkten. Eisblaue Augen strahlten aus dem von Gold umgebenden, maskenähnlichen Gesicht hervor. Ein Brustpanzer umgab das rote Kettenhemd der gefiederten Frau. Ihre gefiederten Beine endeten in dolchlangen Krallen, die in einen gefährlichen Rot leuchtenden.

Tortomon trat ärgerlich einige Schritte zurück.

Ichigo empfand trotz der majestätischen Erscheinung ‚Lopmons' keine Angst ihr gegenüber. Schließlich war dies sein ‚Lopmon'. Das Wesen erinnerte ihn an eine Sagenfigur aus alter Zeit, der Harpyie.  
Neugierig richtete er sein Digivice auf die Digitation Lopmons.  
„Harpymon, mystisches Tierdigimon, Level: Armor, Typus: Serum", las er leise murmelnd.  
„Tortomon, ich werde dich von deinem Fluch befreien." Ihre Stimme klang erwachsener. Es war die Stimme eines jahrtausendalten, weisen Wesens, doch sie gehörte nicht zu Lopmon.  
„Los, Harpymon!", rief Ichigo schließlich erfüllt von Elan aus.

Ein Regen aus schneidend scharfen Federn ging auf ihren Feind nieder, als sich Harpymon in die Luft begeben hatte und ihre Arme ausbreitete. Unzählige, kleine Explosionen des Federregens zwangen Tortomon in die Knie. Mit einem gellenden Falkenschrei stürzte sich Harpymon auf ihren Gegner, vermittelte erst ihren Digiritter einen erbahmungslosen Eindruck. Ein gleißend heller Strahl aus Licht wurde auf ihren Feind entfesselt.

Eine dunkle Aura löste sich von dem Feind. So wie eine Maus von einer Katze flüchtete, flüchtete auch die Dunkelheit vor dem Licht.

Ichigo wandte seinen Blick zu Boden. Dieser Schatten war doch an Tortomons Zustand schuld. Jener ließ ihn zu einem gefühllosen Wesen werden. Harpymon setzte zu einem weiteren Angriff an.  
„Harpymon, bitte lass es am Leben, bitte bring es nicht um."  
Es waren die verzweifelten Worte ihres Digiritters, welche Harpymon von ihrer eigenen Angriffslust befreiten. So landete sie gehorsam neben ihrem Partner.

Tortomons Augen waren wieder in einem dunklen Blau gefärbt. Es sah sich verwundert in der Gegend um. „Wo bin ich hier? Wer seid ihr?"  
„Du hast uns gerade…" Harpymon wollte dem Wesen seine Fragen beantworten, doch Ichigo legte der Harpyie einen Finger auf den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Dies brauchte Tortomon nicht zu wissen. Es war schließlich nicht böse und griff die Partner nicht in seiner eigenen Absicht an.

Es fühlte sich so gut an ein Digiritter zu sein. Ichigo konnte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einen Lebewesen wirklich helfen. Obwohl er diese Welt nicht erklären konnte, sorgte er sich im Moment nicht um seine Unwissenheit.  
Ichigo umarmte das stämmige Bein des Reptils.  
„Es ist doch jetzt alles in Ordnung", flüsterte er Tortomon zu und lächelte.


End file.
